


Principal's Office

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A HighSchool!AU drabble in which Hook and Gold await their punishment outside the principal's office after a fight. May or may not be made into a proper oneshot depending on it's reception and how I feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principal's Office

# Principal's Office 

## By: RosexKnight 

### Drabble 

Storybrooke High was not a large school. It was also not prone to misconduct. Especially fights. So, when Killian Jones and Rumford Gold had one it was big news. The story was escalating through the halls, growing taller and taller until no one could really tell what had really happened. Now the two sat on a bench outside the principal’s office, ignoring the sideways glances they got from other students as they passed by. 

Killian shifted in his seat. Oh he’s been to the principal’s office before, but always for good reason. Always for something he’d started and usually finished as well. This time, he hadn’t. And this wasn’t the least bit fair. He tried to focus on more important things, like how to get himself out of trouble. He was good at that. Though the black eye might make it easier. 

Gold sat back easily on the bench, hands folded in his lap not even looking the least bit sorry that he’d hit Killian. That he’d started the fight. He could feel Killian’s sneer on him, but he paid it no mind. The swollen bruise of his cheek hurt much more than just a look. As far as he was concerned Jones deserved it, though. 

Principal Regina came out of the office, calling the two of them in to sit down. They did, taking the same posture they’d had on the bench. The principal sighed, turning her attention immediately to Killian. 

"He started it." Jones mumbled, jabbing a finger at Gold. "He’s been on my case all week." 

Regina’s attention turned to Gold, but the rich kid only shrugged. 

"I did." He said, as if it were common knowledge. "I’m not sorry. He deserved it." 

"Oh please." Killian groaned. "You’ve only been tormenting me because you think Belle French likes bad boys." 

Gold’s tone was mocking, “And you were trying to clean up your act because you know Emma Sean doesn’t.” 

"Hey!" Regina’s voice snapped them both out of the glaring contest they were in, and they resumed their usual posture. 

It was no secret that these two had tension. Every teacher knew that. That’s why they sat them on opposite sides of the room and never forced them together. Not until Mary Margret Blanchard came to teach at least. She’d have to have a talk with her. 

"He started it." Killian said again, more firm. 

"This is about girls you two want to take to the ball." Regina reasoned. 

Yes, it was about that. But it was also more. Killian had broken Belle’s heart freshman year, and the two hadn’t quite gotten back to where they were yet. He’d made her cry. Gold didn’t like that. Emma Swan had once gotten chewed out by the rich kid for something Killian couldn’t even remember. He just remembered the tears. Killian didn’t like that. 

This had been inevitable. 

Regina scribbled something down on two pieces of paper. “Detention for both of you after school today.” She said. “And if this happens again NIETHER of you will be allowed at the dance.” 

"But I didn’t—" 

Killian was cut off by the piece of paper being shoved into his hand and the two were shooed away. They both grumbled as they walked to whatever their next class was, dreading the afternoon. Not for detention, but for facing their ladies.


End file.
